


A Little Surprise

by Winged_Shadow



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Shadow/pseuds/Winged_Shadow
Summary: This little story follow our lovely and favorite couple. Ferye found out she is pregnant with twins how will Rhysand feel???Azriel finds out because he is that good. Some people just cant let go of the past and will do anything to get it back? The inner Circle will have to face a greater evil and make some interesting discovery about their past and about how their world came to be really.Set before ACOFAS because I really was disappointed by how it turned out in some parts but I will be adding in other parts and you will be warned before you read any spoilers.





	A Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing a story I hope you guys like it. If there is anything that is spelled wrong please tell right away. I will try to post when I can. If there are any stories you want written or any of your OTP to get together then I would be happy to write them for you guys. I also have one condition please don't be rude in the comments I work very hard in my stories and I take pride in them. I really hope that you guys like this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I have been trying to post this chapter and it kept deleting it. In this chapter Ferye tell everybody some feelings are reveled and some people want revenge but who ??????
> 
> Side note hey guys I accidentally deleted the 1st chapter and I didn't save it. SORRY but you'll just have to read the story from this chapter. If you read the very first chapter then you know how the story really starts.

Ferye Pov

 

The night is going great and everybody is here which is perfect. Everybody is smiling and laughing even Nesta is and Armen is chuckling under her breath which means that this is the perfect time to do the revel. I found out earlier that I am not only be blessed with one but with 2 children. I stand up and put my hands on my stomach subconsciously.

“Everybody I have to tell you some important things. First off is that there will be 2 people joining the Inner Circle and they will be here in less than 8 months and next is that over the past few days I haven’t been feeling well.” As soon as those last words left my mouth everybody minus Azriel and Armen went and checked on me calling for a healer but I stopped them before it got out of hand. Nesta even checked for a fever.

“Guys! I am fine I found out what was wrong, well it is pretty great actually, I tried to keep it from you guys and only managed to keep this secret for about….how long Azriel? UHM?” I looked him when I said that and he full on smirked and had this look in his eyes.

“You managed to keep this secret for about 5 whole minutes from when the doctor told you.”

All of a sudden there were gasped from all the females and none from Cass and Rhys. They all ran up and hugged me carefully.

“Cauldron Ferye we are so happy for you.” Mor said. Over time she had become a third sister and best friend. While Armen had become the Older Sister of the 5 of us.

“Ferye would you please tell me and Rhys what caused this reaction from the ladies and Mor.” Mor glared at him so I went to the bond I have with him and told him this.

“Cass when I tell you this you have to promise me that 1 you won’t tell Rhys and 2 to not go overly protective.” He nodded looking somewhat concerned. “Cass these people that are coming are my 2 children.” He gasped and jumped from his seat and tried to hug me but Rhys had growled at him to stay away and he got this smirk as he changed into his fighting leathers.

“Cass I don’t know why I did that but for right now please stay away from Ferye.” Rhys said.

“Rhys, met me in the training area when Ferye is done telling you what is going on.” And shut his mouth after that.

“Rhys look at me.” I walked over to him and grab his face in my hands. “Rhysand remember that dream that you thought would be impossible you for you well now it is very possible.

“Rhysand I am Pregnant with twins.” What happened next took my breath away. He grab me and spun me around till the floor was spinning. He also cried.

“Are you telling me that I am going to have a family and that I am going to be a Father and you a Mother?”

“Yes I am saying that.”

 

Rhys Pov

I am the luckiest male in the world. What did I do to deserve this wonderful life, these wonderful people, this wonderful female, and these 

beautiful children. Fae Children are so rare and I will be having 2.

 

Other Person Pov

"Is it true that the High Lady of Night is pregnant with twins from the High Lord of Night."

"Yes my Lord it is true."

"Then come with me we have plans for the High Lady of Night and her children. For her children will be something new and we need there power for what is coming."

 

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry I have been MIA. I haven't had time to publish this story and I had it for 2 months hope you enjoy!!!!


End file.
